Sexual partners have long been mindful of unwanted pregnancy. Meanwhile, the public at large has become increasingly fearful of contracting communicable diseases, such as HIV, AIDS and other STDs, from sexual activity. It is well known that pregnancy occurs when the male sperm comes into contact with the female egg. It is also known that STDs can be transmitted by the exchange of bodily fluids. Accordingly, the most widely used from of contraception and protection against STDs to date has been the male condom. Until now, however, there has not been a male condom that is highly effective in preventing unwanted pregnancy and at the same time guarding against the aforementioned public health concerns.
Known male condoms are primarily of two types. The first type consists of a thin, elongate, cylindrical body made of a form-fitting, fluid impervious material, such as latex, polyurethane or natural or synthetic rubber, which is open at one end and closed at the other end. The second type consists of a relatively thin, elongate, cylindrical body made of a loose-fitting, or "baggy", fluid impervious material, such as sheepskin or soft leather which is open at one end and closed at the other end. The condom is open at one end for insertion of the penis and is closed at the other end to maintain a fluid-tight barrier between the wearer'penis and the sex organ, typically the mouth, vagina or anus, of the wearer's partner. Ideally, the condom prevents male sperm and other bodily fluids from being exchanged during sexual activity. For one reason or another, however, the male condoms available today do not adequately prevent the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual activity, and thus do not adequately prevent unwanted pregnancy or the transmission of STDs.
The design and construction of the male condoms available today are not well adapted for their intended purpose. For example, the male condoms available today are generally difficult to properly apply to the penis of the wearer, particularly for those who are inexperienced or who may be under the influence of alcohol or drugs. If improperly applied, the condom may not provide an effective fluid-tight barrier, or worse yet, may become loose during the sexual activity, and rendered completely ineffective in preventing the exchange of bodily fluids. Even if properly applied to the penis of the wearer, known male condoms can be inadvertently removed during sexual activity if the condom is not securely retained on the wearer's penis. The likelihood that the condom will become loose or inadvertently removed is enhanced once the condom is subjected to the bodily fluids typically generated during sexual activity. Removal of the condom prior to completion of the sexual activity permits the bodily fluids of the wearer to come into contact with, and thus be exchanged with, the bodily fluids of the wearer's partner.
Another deficiency in the design and construction of known male condoms is that many do not include a spermicide of any kind. Those that do include a spermicide most often include one that is coated in the form of a dry film on the exterior surface of the condom. Others provide a separate spermicide to be mixed with a liquid or gel lubricant and applied on the exterior surface of the condom. Whether coated or mixed with a lubricant, the spermicide can be rubbed off as the condom is removed from its packaging or positioned on the wearer's penis. Further still, spermicides rapidly lose their effectiveness when exposed to the ambient atmosphere. Accordingly, the use of a male condom including a spermicide can be rendered ineffective unless the condom is used shortly after it is removed from its packaging, carefully positioned on the wearer's penis prior to the sexual activity and securely retained on the penis during the sexual activity.
It is therefore apparent that there exists a need for a male condom including a spermicide that is easy to properly apply and is adjustable to securely retain the condom on the penis of the wearer, thereby effectively preventing unwanted pregnancy and protecting against the transmission of STDs caused by the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual activity.